The Wonderful Wizard of Oz
by Commander
Summary: While attempting to run away from Townsville, Blossom and Talking Dog are thrown into a ditch and fall unconscious. When they come to, they must follow the yellow brick road to ask the Wizard of Oz to get them home!


(Note from Commander: I do not own Powerpuff Girls or the Wizard of Oz. This is not really a crossover, it's more like Blossom in a weird situation.)  
  
CAST:  
  
Blossom as herself  
Talking Dog as himself  
The Mayor as the Scarecrow  
Buttercup as the Tin Girl  
Bubbles as the Cowardly Lioness  
Professor Utonium as himself  
Mojo Jojo as the Wizard of Oz  
Ms. Bellum as Glinda  
Sedusa as the Wicked Witch of the West  
  
The story begins when Blossom was running away. Yes, running. She didn't want any one to notice her. As she walked she tripped on something. Actually, it was someone, for it said, "Ouch!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" said Blossom. She looked down and saw Talking Dog. "Oh, Talking Dog!"  
  
"Blossom, why are you walking when you could be flying?"  
  
"I'm… running away."  
  
"Really?" said Talking Dog. "Can I go with you? I've always wanted to get away from Townsville, but I've been waiting for a traveling companion."  
  
"Sure, you can come with me."  
  
"Why are you running away?" asked Talking Dog.  
  
Blossom sighed. "It's kinda hard to explain. It's just that everyone expects too much of me. The Professor keeps giving me too many chores, my sisters are always bugging me when I'm trying to rest, the mayor wants me to take care of really stupid things for him like making him lunch, and to make matters worse, all the villains seem to know about it and are committing more crimes than usual. Especially Mojo Jojo and Sedusa. I tell ya, Talking Dog, it's overkill, just plain overkill."  
  
"It sounds like a good reason to run away for me. Where do you plan on going?"  
  
"Well, once I get over the river, I don't care."  
  
"What's over the river?"  
  
Blossom sat down on the curb and began to sing. "Somewhere over the river, far away, there's a place where I can and will be-e free to stay. Somewhere over the river, there is peace. There is peace past the river, but there's none inside of me."  
  
"That was pretty," said Talking Dog sincerely.  
  
"Thank you," said Blossom. "But come on, let's go."  
  
But before they could take their first step, Mojo Jojo and Sedusa jumped out of the shadows and grabbed Talking Dog and Blossom before they could scream for help. "Ha ha ha!" laughed Mojo. "I have you now, Blossom! Which is to say that you are in my clutches and that I will do some very evil things to you! If I hadn't grabbed you, you would not be in my clutches and I would not be able to do very evil things to you! But since I did grab you, you are in my clutches and I am able to do very evil things to you, which is why I said that you are in my clutches and that I am able to do very evil things to you. Thus-"  
  
"Oh Mojo, shut up," muttered Sedusa. "Yeah, we got you, Blossom, and your little dog, too!"  
  
Mojo and Sedusa threw back their heads and laughed. While they did this, however, the police showed up. "You two are under arrest!" cried one of the officers. In panic, Mojo and Sedusa threw Blossom and Talking Dog into a ditch, knocking them unconscious.   
  
  
"Hhnnnuuuhhh?" muttered Blossom, getting up. "Oooh, my head!"  
  
"Ditto," mumbled Talking Dog.  
  
"Hey!" Blossom suddenly cried. "Where are we?"  
  
Small, quaint buildings stood around a spiral of bricks, half yellow, half red. There were exquisite flower species and other plant life. The whole place was bursting with color.  
  
"Talking Dog, I don't think we're in Townsville anymore," whispered Blossom, taking in all the beauty.  
  
"Me either," whispered Talking Dog, just as awed as Blossom was.  
  
"Why, Talking Dog! We must be over the river!" said Blossom happily. "Come on!"  
  
But before Blossom and Talking Dog could romp and be free happily ever after, a bubble suddenly appeared and began to get closer, also getting bigger and bigger. The bubble popped right in front of Blossom. There was a woman with curly red hair, large breasts, and an even larger dress.  
  
"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" asked the fairy-like woman.  
  
"But, I'm not a witch," said Blossom.  
  
"Well, is he a witch?" asked the lady, pointing at Talking Dog.  
  
"No, I'm a dog!" cried Talking Dog.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Well, the munchkins wanted to know who had killed the Wicked Witch of the East."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that you're very much mistaken," said Blossom courteously. "I've never killed anyone. Sure, I've beat people up…"  
  
"Blossom, look!" cried Talking Dog. He was pointing to the ditch where they had woken up. A dead lady was lying there, wearing ruby red slippers.  
  
"Oh my! But how could that have happened?" cried Blossom.  
  
"My own guess is that you crushed her with your abnormally large head when you fell."  
  
"My WHAT?" cried Blossom.  
  
"What do you mean, when we fell?" asked Talking Dog.  
  
The lady answered Talking Dog's question. "The munchkins saw you two fall out of the sky. So, they wanted to know if you were good witches or bad witches."  
  
"But I'm not a witch," said Blossom. "I thought all witches were bad."  
  
"On the contrary, I am Glinda, the Good Witch of the North."  
  
"Oh my! I'm terribly sorry. And I'm also sorry to have killed someone!"  
  
"That's alright. In fact, thanks. She was really wicked." Glinda called to the munchkins, "Alright munchkins, you may come out now!"  
  
A bunch of people even smaller than Blossom (but not by much) all walked out of the bushes. There was much singing and happiness, etc., etc. After about three annoying songs, which were annoying the heck out of Blossom and Talking Dog, there was suddenly an eruption of smoke. All the munchkins fled (interestingly, one fled a little bit before the eruption took place) and a woman dressed in all black, with a pointy black hat which did not cover her wild hair, walked out of the smoke.  
  
"Who did it?" she cried. "Who killed my sister?" She looked at Blossom. "Was it you?"  
  
"No, ma'am," said Blossom quickly.  
  
"It was her head!" cried Talking Dog.  
  
Blossom glared at him.  
  
"I'm gonna get you, my pretty!" shrieked the witch, and ran straight for Blossom. Blossom started to work up a super punch, but Glinda interrupted both of them.   
  
"Oh Wicked Witch of the West, haven't you forgotten the ruby slippers?"  
  
"The slippers! Of course!" WWW ran up to the dead witch's body and was about to grab the shoes when they disappeared!  
  
"Where are they?" she shrieked. "Glinda, what have you done?"  
  
"Nothing that you could see, anyway, just know that they're right there, on Blossom's feet!"  
  
WWW looked at Blossom's feet, which were indeed wearing the ruby slippers, and yelled in rage. "TAKE THOSE OFF RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Never take those off Blossom," Glinda whispered to Blossom. "Their magic must be very great if the Wicked Witch of the West wants them so badly."  
  
"I'll find some way to pry those off! Mark my words! You won't be safe for long, my pretty! And your little dog, too! WAAAHH HHAAA HHAAAA HAAAA HAAAA!" And she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"I want to leave, right now," whispered Blossom.  
  
"Ditto," said Talking Dog.  
  
"How do I get out of here?"  
  
"Well," said Glinda, "did you bring your broomstick?"  
  
"No, but I can fly!" Blossom jumped up in the air, but instead of flying, she crashed down with a thud. "What?" she said, angry and confused.  
  
"You must've lost your super powers!" cried Talking Dog.  
  
"Well then, I guess you'll have to go see the Wizard of Oz himself," said Glinda.  
  
"But how do I get there, if I can't fly?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Just follow the yellow brick road," said Glinda. Then she disappeared.  
  
"Follow the yellow brick road?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Follow the yellow brick road?" asked Talking Dog.  
  
"Follow the yellow brick road!" yelled a munchkin.  
  
"Follow the yellow brick road!" yelled another munchkin.  
  
"Follow the yellow brick road!" yelled another munchkin.  
  
Then the munchkins began to sing. "Follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road! Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick, follow the yellow brick, follow the yellow brick road! You're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz! He truly is a whiz of a wiz if ever a whiz there was! If ever oh ever a whiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, beCAUSE!!!! Because of the wonderful things he does! You're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz! Byyyyyyye!"  
  
  
"Follow the yellow brick road," murmured Blossom. "Follow the yellow brick road."  
  
"I think we get it, Blossom," said Talking Dog.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Blossom. She said that because she was in the middle of a crossroads. There were three directions to go. "What way do we go?"  
  
"I've heard that was is a good way."  
  
Blossom looked around. "Talking Dog, did you say that?" she asked.  
  
"No, did that sound like my voice?" cried Talking Dog.  
  
"Of course, there is that way."  
  
Blossom and Talking Dog had been looking at each other when that was said, so they still had no way of knowing where that voice came from. Their eyes moved upward so that they were eyeballing a scarecrow in a field.  
  
"Why are you looking at me that way?" asked the scarecrow.  
  
"So you were the one talking!" cried Blossom and Talking Dog.  
  
"Yep," said Scarecrow, "although I'm not exactly sure how."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Talking Dog.  
  
"You see," said Scarecrow, jumping off of the pole he had been attached to, "I don't have a… urm… what are those things called that make you smart?"  
  
"A brain?" asked Blossom.  
  
"That's it! A brain!"  
  
"Hey Scarecrow!" said Blossom excitedly. "Why don't you come with Talking Dog and me? We're going to ask the Wizard of Oz if we can get back to Townsville."  
  
"Yeah!" said Talking Dog. "While Blossom and I ask to get back to Townsville, you can ask for a brain!"  
  
"Really?" asked Scarecrow.  
  
"Really!" said Blossom and Talking Dog.  
  
"Well, alright then! Let's go!"  
  
  
The three entered the outskirts of a dark and gloomy forest. Talking Dog quickly examined all the trees. "Talking Dog, must you act like a dog all the time?" asked Blossom.  
  
"Hey you guys! Come look at this!" said Talking Dog. "There's a girl here. A girl made out of tin!"  
  
Scarecrow and Blossom immediately ran up to investigate. "You're right!" said Blossom. The girl was exactly Blossom's height, so Blossom could actually see all of it. "This girl is made completely out of tin!"  
  
"oilllllllllllll cnnnnnnnnnnnn," the Tin Girl suddenly mumbled.  
  
"What?" asked Blossom, Scarecrow, and Talking Dog.  
  
"oilllllllllllll cnnnnnnnnnnnn," Tin Girl repeated.  
  
"I still don't understand," said Blossom.  
  
"oillll cnnnn, yuuuu mrrrronnn," said Tin Girl.  
  
"She said, 'Oil can, you moron'," translated Scarecrow.  
  
"Here it is!" said Talking Dog, grabbing the can from a nearby stump.  
  
"Let's oil her mouth first, so we can understand her better," said Blossom. She squirted a few drops in Tin Girl's mouth. Blossom was expecting to hear a little gratitude from the Tin Girl, but that is exactly what she didn't get.  
  
"Well, THAT took you long enough!" cried Tin Girl. "Get the rest of me, before I'm too far gone!"  
  
"You should learn some respect!" cried Blossom. However, she obediently oiled the rest of Tin Girl's joints.  
  
Tin Girl tested out her joints. "That's better," she said. Blossom waited a long time for the rest. When it didn't come she cried:  
  
"Aren't you going to thank me?"  
  
"Oh, thanks," said Tin Girl indifferently.   
  
"You have no heart at all!" cried Blossom.  
  
"I know," said Tin Girl, and she actually sounded a little sad. "When I was made they forgot to put in a heart."  
  
"Well, why don't you come with us to ask the Wizard for a heart?" asked Talking Dog. "The Scarecrow's going to ask for a brain."  
  
"And Blossom's going to ask that she and Talking Dog get back to Townsville… wherever that is!" added Scarecrow.  
  
"Well… alright," said Tin Girl. "What have I got to lose?"  
  
  
The four plunged deeper into the forest. By now it was getting very dark and difficult to see.  
  
"Do you think that there's lions in here?" asked Talking Dog.  
  
"No," stated Blossom. "Lions only live on the African Savannah."  
  
"I'm still nervous about lions," admitted Talking Dog.  
  
"And tigers," said Tin Girl, sounding a little frightened herself.  
  
"And bears," said Scarecrow."  
  
"Oh my," muttered Blossom. Didn't everyone know that the only animal out of those three that lived in a forest like this was a bear, and bears don't normally go out of their way to attack people?  
  
So the four kept up a little marching ditty. Talking Dog, Scarecrow, and Tin Girl said, "Lions and tigers and bears!" and Blossom would say, "Oh my," sounding a little annoyed. This kept up until a lion actually did run out in front of them!  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" cried all four of the travelers. The lion was actually a lioness, and she cornered them.   
  
"That's right!" she shrieked. "No body move! Or I'll have ta get hardcore on you!"  
  
Talking Dog boldly stood up to the lioness. "Oh yeah? Well I'm not afraid of you!"  
  
The lioness growled. "Well, I'll get you anyway, pee wee." Then she lunged.  
  
Blossom quickly jumped up and punched the lioness. Since she didn't have her superpowers, it wasn't a very powerful punch. But Blossom was strong even without her superpowers. The lioness burst into tears instantly.  
  
"Wh-wh-why did you have ta do that?" she sobbed. "I didn't even hurt him!"  
  
"Yeah, well you tried to!" The lioness continued to sob. "Why, you're nothing but a big coward, aren't you?" asked Blossom.  
  
"You're right, I am a coward," whispered Lioness. "I wish I were brave."  
  
"I know!" said Blossom. "We're going to see the Wizard of Oz. Talking Dog and I want to get back to Townsville."  
  
"And I'm going to get a heart," said Tin Girl.  
  
"And I'm going to get a tennis racquet!" said Scarecrow.  
  
"Brain," corrected Talking Dog.  
  
"You could come with us and ask for courage!" finished Blossom.  
  
"Really?" asked Lioness. "You really think so?"  
  
"I hope so! Now, we're off to see the wizard!"  
  
And all five of them set off and sang, "We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz! He truly is a whiz of a wiz if ever a whiz there was! If ever oh ever a whiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, beCAUSE!!!! Because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz!"  
  
  
The five ran up to the front door of the beautiful Emerald City. Blossom knocked on the door. It was opened by a friendly looking guy.  
  
"Welcome to Emerald City!" he said. "Please, please, come in!"  
  
The five stepped in and were amazed at the almost entirely green indoor city they were witnessing. "We're here to see the Wizard," said Blossom. "Could you take us to him, please?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to see him?" asked the doorman. "He's very… annoying."  
  
"We HAVE to see him!" said Talking Dog. "We're used to being annoyed."  
  
"Well, alright," said the doorman. "Come, let's get you cleaned up!"  
  
WWW was watching the whole scene from her magic crystal ball. "Cleaned up? I'll be the one cleaning you up, my pretty! AH HA HA HA HA!" she cried, leaping onto her broomstick and taking off.  
  
Meanwhile, Blossom, Talking Dog, Scarecrow, Tin Girl, and Cowardly Lioness were just getting done with their getting cleaned up. Blossom's hair was freshly brushed and pulled back with a barrette, Talking Dog had also been brushed and his collar had been shinned, brand new straw had been stuffed into Scarecrow, Tin Girl had been polished till she gleamed, and Cowardly Lioness's rather long yellow hair/fur was put into a ponytail. Just then the people of Emerald City cried, "Look! In the sky!"  
  
The letters S-U-R-R were written in the sky with smoke. Blossom and her companions watched as the rest of the message formed: S-U-R-R-E-N-D-E-R B-L-O-S-S-O-M.  
  
"Surrender Blossom," Lioness read aloud. "Oh Blossom! That's referring to you, isn't it?"  
  
"But who wrote it?" asked Tin Girl.  
  
"I have my money on the Wicked Witch of the West," said Blossom glumly.  
  
Tin Girl and Cowardly Lioness drew in their breath. Scarecrow asked, "Who's that?"  
  
"She wants her shoes," said Talking Dog. Before they could talk any more, the doorman said, "The Wizard will see you now."  
  
All of them were trembling as they entered the Wizard's huge room, especially Lioness. A huge voice sounded out of nowhere. "Ah yes, I was informed that you would be coming in. Which by saying that is that I knew of your presence before you even entered the room, for I was informed by my doorman that your presence would soon be centered in this, my laboratory-"  
  
"Excuse me," said Blossom meekly, "but may we ask for what we want now?"  
  
"NO!" cried the voice. "In order for me to grant your requests, you must perform a very difficult task. And that very difficult task which I am asking you to perform is that you bring back the broomstick of the Wicked Witch of the West, who is very wicked, who is a witch, and who is from the west!"  
  
"But… but that means we'll have to kill her, right?" stammered Lioness.  
  
"NO DUH!" cried the Wizard. Lioness, screaming with terror, fled from the room and jumped out of the nearest window. The others followed.  
  
  
WWW saw the five heading straight towards her lair. "What are they, suicidal?" she crowed. She then turned to one of her flying monkeys and barked, "Go get me that girl and her dog. You can do what you like with the others, but I don't want the girl and her dog harmed. Now fly! Fly!"  
  
The monkey, and soon, all of the other monkeys, leaped in the air and took off. In no time at all they landed to the spot where Lioness was reading a sign that said, "I'd turn back if I were you." Lioness nodded immediately and turned to walk away. Blossom and Tin Girl grabbed her by the arms and pulled her with them.   
  
"Look! In the sky!" said Scarecrow.  
  
"Not this again AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Talking Dog, who was picked up by a monkey and carried away.  
  
"Talking Dog!" cried Blossom. She ran to try to catch up with the monkey, but he was already in the air, and Blossom couldn't fly anymore. Instead, two monkeys grabbed Blossom and picked her up.  
  
"Let me go!" shrieked Blossom, kicking, flaying, and punching the monkeys. But it wasn't doing much good. The other monkeys did some not very nice things to Scarecrow, Tin Girl, and Lioness, and then followed the other three back to WWW's lair.  
  
The monkeys gently set Blossom and Talking Dog down in WWW's lair. "Now, to get those shoes!" cackled WWW. She reached down to try to get the slippers off of Blossom, but instead an electrical shock went through her. "AAAHHHH!" she screamed. Then an evil grin crept up on her lips. "Well, I doubt that'll happen when you're dead!" She turned over an hourglass. "This is how long you have to say your prayers! And it isn't long! Now," she said, turning to Talking Dog, "let's teach you how to shut your sassy mouth."  
  
Talking Dog, however, was running out the door.  
  
"GET HIM!" shrieked WWW. The monkeys tried, but their efforts were in vain.  
  
"He got away!" said Blossom, half happy, half scared. "He got away!"  
  
"Which is more than I can say for you!" cried WWW. "Tick tock, tick tock!"  
  
The witch and her monkeys left. Blossom crumpled to the ground and sobbed. "I should never have run away," she sobbed. "The Professor's probably stopped wondering where I am now. I'm frightened! I'm frightened, Professor, I'm frightened!" She leaned on the crystal ball and wept.   
  
  
Scarecrow, Tin Girl, and Cowardly Lioness were still in one piece, more or less. As Tin Girl was brushing herself off and muttering something under her breath, Talking Dog came up. "Talking Dog!" said Tin Girl. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"From the witch's lair. We have to save Blossom."  
  
"Well then, come on!" said Scarecrow. The four of them ran to the gate leading into the castle. There were a bunch of guards in weird clothes. "I have a plan," said Scarecrow. "Tin Girl and Lioness, you need to knock out three of those people."  
  
"I don't know if I want to," said Tin Girl. "I mean, fighting for no reason."  
  
"But there is a reason!" said Lioness. "I've already figured it out. We're going to steal their outfits and disguise ourselves like them. I'll do it." The Lioness walked up to a group of three who were standing outside of the group and having a friendly chat. She punched all three of them at once and they all fell down.  
  
"Good job!" said Tin Girl. "I really mean it. I'm impressed."  
  
"Now to get these on," said Scarecrow. He stripped the guards and handed one set to Tin Girl and one set to Lioness. "Then, we'll just walk in."  
  
The three of them hurriedly put their disguises on and got with the line of guards entering the castle, with Talking Dog following behind. The gates closed as they walked in. "This way," whispered Talking Dog. Tearing their clothes off as they ran, Scarecrow, Tin Girl, and Lioness hurried to follow Talking Dog.  
  
"Blossom? Are you in there?" asked Tin Girl.  
  
"Yes!" cried Blossom. "Hurry, she's going to kill me!"  
  
The door had one of those plank locks, you know, with a plank of wood keeping you from opening the doors. Tin Girl removed the plank and opened the door.  
  
"Come on!" said Lioness. "We gotta get outta here!"  
  
"Not so fast!" shrieked an all too familiar voice. WWW was blocking their getaway.  
  
Blossom was frustrated. She was frustrated that she didn't have superpowers. In her desperation and frustration she grabbed a bucket of water and poured it over WWW's head.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed WWW. "I'm melting, I'm melting! You have ruined my beautiful wickedness, you wretched brat! I'll get you! Oh, what a world, what a world! Ooooooohhhhhhh…"  
The witch had melted into the floor and was gone.  
  
Scarecrow grabbed the broomstick. "Can we have this?" he asked.  
  
"Certainly," said one of the guards. "Now, to clean up this mess…  
  
  
"Here's the broomstick," said Blossom, once again in front of the Wizard.   
  
"Okay. I'll come out now," said the booming voice. A door opened and a monkey with a large turban walked into the room.  
  
"You're the Wizard?" all five asked in astonishment.  
  
"That is correct!" said the wizard. "Now, what do you want?"  
  
"We want to go back to Townsville!" said Blossom and Talking Dog.  
  
"I want some brains!" said Scarecrow.  
  
"I want a heart!" said Tin Girl.  
  
"And I want some courage!" said Lioness.  
  
"Excuse me," said Talking Dog, "but you already have those. Scarecrow, you came up with that plan. Tin Girl, you felt pity on the guards and didn't want to beat them up. And Lioness, you were the one who bravely beat them up."  
  
"He's right!" said Scarecrow, Tin Girl, and Lioness. "Never mind then."  
  
"Now, can Talking Dog and I go back to Townsville?" asked Blossom.  
  
"I've never heard of Townsville," said the Wizard.  
  
Just then that bubble appeared and popped. Glinda stepped out. "I can get you back to Townsville, Blossom," she said.  
  
"You could! All this time? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because you needed to find out for yourself. The power is in those slippers of yours. Now, pick up Talking Dog, click your heels together three times, and say, 'There's no place like home.'"  
  
Blossom picked up Talking Dog, clicked her heels together three times, and said, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home…"  
  
  
"… there's no place like home, there's no place like home…" Blossom opened her eyes. She was lying down on the jail floor, holding Talking Dog in her arms. The Professor, Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Bubbles, and Buttercup were all looking down on them. Mojo Jojo and Sedusa were in a cell.  
  
"Drat," muttered Mojo. "They came to."  
  
"Are you alright Blossom?" asked Professor.  
  
"Oh Professor!" said Blossom. "Talking Dog and I just went to the strangest place. And you, you, you, you, you, and you were there," she said, pointing to Bubbles, Buttercup, Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Mojo, and Sedusa.  
  
"Yeah," said Talking Dog. "This place was really weird."  
  
"All that I kept telling people was that I wanted to go home. And they sent me home! Doesn't anyone believe me?"  
  
"Of course we do," said Professor.  
  
"I'm sorry for running away," said Blossom. "I should never have done it. But here I am, in my own hometown, surrounded by the people I know and love, well, except for you, Mojo and Sedusa, but all that I can say is… oh Professor, there's no place like home!"  
  
THE END!  



End file.
